


And So It Goes

by dawningli



Category: The Voice(US) RPF
Genre: Cancer! Adam, F/M, Gen, post-The Voice
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在四十六岁，Adam得了癌症。</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> 最近越来越能够接受他们一直是朋友的设定，希望他们可以一直做朋友吧。所以这篇是朋友设定。

在四十六岁，Adam得了癌症。

他坐在一家布置极舒适的私人诊所中，陷在一把过软的椅子里，拿着一张看着明显情况不妙的胸片，面对一个欲言又止的医生，紧握着已经开始流泪的妻子的一只手，只觉得一切看起来都很超现实。前二十年的素食、瑜伽，一切他为了健康所做的努力，此刻化为“坏运气”两个单词从医生嘴里轻飘飘落下。

无法手术。用化疗还能维持一年，不化疗则剩四个月。

回到家时Behati已经止住哭泣，开始通知该通知的亲人朋友。Adam只想上床多躺一会儿，假装那是一台比医院里稍软的核磁共振机，而前一次扫描只不过是他的一场梦境。

凌晨三点，他被振动的手机吵醒，看也没看，直接关机扔到了阳台。

 

第二天开始有亲友上门拜访，拥抱Adam，有的哭得妆容尽毁用掉一包餐巾纸，有的带来一沓一看就能迅速杀人的偏方疗法，也有人选择逃避现实不愿出现，大概认为选择忘记Adam Levine，也就忘记了他将在一年内消失这个事实。

 

然后他们开始讨论是否要化疗，在医院度过接下来的一年时间。

Adam不想，Behati也不。事实上没人会希望Adam掉光头发，在医院苟延残喘地活过生命的最后一段日子。虽然他也半开玩笑地想过自己像《Breaking Bad》里的Mr.White一样因为化疗掉光头发的样子，但再想想，他也不是没剃光过头发。没人喜欢他那样。

那么他只剩下四个月。

 

Adam开始整理遗愿清单。

二十多年前他列过一张，密密麻麻的。Adam一项一项往下看，一项一项把不需要的项目划掉。

“睡一百个二十岁女孩儿”，划掉——当年他还试着计算过数字，后来他就放弃了；“结婚”，划掉——他娶了个世界上最好的姑娘；“剃光头”，划掉——天啊他当时怎么想的；“赚一百亿美元”，划掉——他不是比尔盖茨或巴菲特或扎克伯格；“登顶珠穆朗玛峰”，划掉——时间不够了。

最后他发现他的愿望很简单：

和最爱的家人朋友一起度过最后几天。（当然不能在医院）  
出一张精选集，把Maroon 5的歌好好挑一挑放进去——只要我自己写的/喜欢的那些！——再加上一首附加曲，作为最后的致意。  
对所有该说“我爱你”的人都说一遍我爱你。

 

第一项当然不难达成。到时候他们都会在的。

Adam开始着手写歌完成第二项。虽然他大概是看不到这张精选集出生了，但他希望在自己虚弱到不能唱歌前搞定那首附加曲。

第三项是个挺大的难题。

 

他的灵感枯竭。

难道癌症这种人生大变故不该让人灵感迸发吗？

一直被他扔在阳台风吹日晒的手机竟然一直还有电，始终不懈地有规律振动着。Adam把手机扔进游泳池，自己也想直接跳下去一了百了。

 

半个月后，Blake Shelton才敲响Levine家门。

“你这幅鬼样子是死过一次吗？”Adam开门时问道，然后被洛杉矶不常见的冷风刺激得一阵咳嗽。

Blake耸耸肩。“你不接电话。”然后大喇喇地迈步进来，把门用力拉上。

 

Adam上次见他是半年前，TheVoice的不知道第几周年的派对。那时候他的样子和他们刚退出The Voice时还没什么太大区别。

现在Blake的头发全白了。

 

“来瓶啤酒？”Adam问道，从冰箱里拿出两罐，打开自己的，另一罐他隔着巨大吧台滑到Blake面前。

Blake摇摇头。“我要果汁就行。”

Adam狐疑地瞧着他。

“我们俩当中确实是我得了癌症没错吧？”

Blake苦笑，还是没开那罐啤酒。他什么也没喝。Adam对此也并没有从前那么在乎。

他们坐到沙发上。

“我听说你在做精选集。”Blake说。

“是的。”Adam尽可能随意地回答，然后用力吞咽一口啤酒，压下用力咳嗽的欲望。

Blake踌躇了好久。

“我还记得你说我们该一起写首歌？”他问。

“……你在开玩笑吗？”

 

Blake摔门走后Adam又后悔了。但他的手机已经泡了水，他又忘记了Blake的手机号码。

Behati回来以后给他拨了Blake的手机。他跑到阳台等对方接起。

“嘿，Behati。”Blake在电话那头轻声应答，声音沙哑。“告诉Adam我很抱歉，我不是有意那样的。——只是还在处理这件事——”

“Adam说他不介意。”Adam大声说。

对面安静了。

有半天Adam蹲在阳台上，听着Blake在电话那端呼吸，无数次想开口，给遗愿清单的第三项包含的其中一个名字打上勾。

最后他只说：“他还想问你打不打算一起写歌。”

 

他们用半个月待在Adam的房间里。Adam弹钢琴，Blake随手加上几个吉他和弦。他们配合起来很完美，一直都是。

歌曲写完后Adam盯着乐谱问Blake：“为什么我们没早点尝试？”

“如果你想，我们可以再写一首啊。”

“太好了。”Adam想都没想就答应道。

Blake沉默了。

Adam回头盯着他看。“怎么了？我们还有时间。”

Blake笑了笑，别过头去。

“想去打猎吗？”他突兀地问道。

 

去打猎这个主意（艰难地）征得了医生和家属的全部同意。现在是夏天，但每个人都知道Adam熬不到今年的打猎季。但没人说出来。

Adam在车里等候。他已经虚弱得不怎么能站立。Blake指给他一匹鹿，帮他调整准星。他将鹿一击毙命。

Blake去捡拾战利品，Adam一个人留在车里。他拖着鹿回来的时候，Adam却不在那儿了。不见的还有Blake的猎枪。

Blake找了他一个小时。太阳快落山了。他听见远处传来一声枪响。

他找到Adam的时候他坐在一截树桩上，猎枪丢在一边，头深深埋进两膝盖间，正在哭泣。

Blake揍了他一拳。力道不重，还是将Adam打到地上。他又拉Adam起来，紧紧拥抱他。Adam在他肩膀上诅咒不公平的世界，诅咒Blake，诅咒即将死去的自己。

奇迹般地，当他停止发泄，他觉得好一些了。

 

他们回到洛杉矶。Adam解释说自己脸上的淤青是自己在车上睡着，歪着脖子撞上了车窗玻璃。

 

这场疯狂的小冒险后Adam大部分的时间都待在床上。有时他和James或Jesse通电话沟通精选集的制作过程，听James半开玩笑地抱怨Blake在制作的时候太过较真不愿放过任何小细节。大部分时间他安静地和Behati躺在一起聊天说笑，享受时光。

 

第四个月到了。

Behati告诉他精选集出了，给他放着听。

听完附加曲，Adam问Behati要电话。Behati给他放到耳边。他摘下氧气罩，在话筒边艰难地呼吸。

“嘿，Behati？”Blake接起电话。他听起来很忙碌——精选集的宣传也带上了他，Adam不知道他正在美国的哪个角落。

“嘿，Blake，我有告诉过你我很爱你吗？”Adam轻声说。

Blake愣住了。“Adam——”

“别得意。这话当然是作为朋友说的。”Adam用气声补充道，紧接着又一次剧烈咳嗽起来。

“当然，Adam。我知道。”Blake说。“我也——”

一阵嘈杂。电话挂断了。

Adam闭上眼睛点点头。Behati把电话拿开了。

 

Adam Levine去世时四十六岁零六个月。

出乎他的意料，他的遗愿清单只剩第一项没有完成。

 

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 请不要打我。要打也别打脸。


End file.
